A communication device may be running a power intensive application that causes the communication unit to self-impose limits that may affect the functionality of the communication device. This is particularly true for portable and personal communication devices, but could occur in other mobile communication devices and perhaps some fixed communication devices, such as sensor or monitoring devices. For example, the processor of a communication device may overheat while executing a power intensive application and as a consequence may lower its processor's speed of processing, either to protect the processor or nearby components, e.g., the battery, from damage, or a user from uncomfortable case temperatures. This may cause disturbing effects, such as pausing and skipping of video results, or even shutdown of the power intensive application.
Some wireless communication devices have a capability of communicating in more than one manner, such as by one or more wide area communication networks, by Wi-Fi® RF protocol, and/or by Bluetooth® RF protocol. Some of these wireless communication devices are capable of automatically selecting from among the available manners of communication to reduce their resource usage, such as using a Wi-Fi communication link when one is available, which may reduce power consumption and/or circuit operating temperatures.
Wireless communication devices are sometimes organized into groups for a variety of purposes. For example, a group may be formed of communication devices that are participating in a cellular phone system provider's family plan or communication devices that are used by employees in a business.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments.